


Ему одному

by akyn_art



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [23]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyn_art/pseuds/akyn_art
Summary: Текст относится к вселенной Fashion AU (разрешение автора получено):https://ficbook.net/readfic/8719883https://ficbook.net/readfic/8811333https://ficbook.net/readfic/8719912https://ficbook.net/readfic/9336142* кара мэрде — (кэналл. слэнг) — чёрное дерьмо
Relationships: Roque Alva/Justin Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Ему одному

**Author's Note:**

> Текст относится к вселенной Fashion AU (разрешение автора получено):  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8719883  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8811333  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8719912  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9336142
> 
> * кара мэрде — (кэналл. слэнг) — чёрное дерьмо

— Твою ж мать!!! — воскликнул за спиной Джастин. Рокэ от неожиданности вздрогнул, маркер в пальцах вильнул вбок и жирным черным штрихом убил почти готовый эскиз лебединого платья.

— Твою ж мать! — много тише, но не менее выразительно воскликнул кутюрье и, закурив, откинулся на спинку кресла. 

Отправив в потолок несколько струек дыма, он совершенно успокоился и вернулся в благостное расположение духа, в коем пребывал последние шесть месяцев. 

Да что там месяцы, он помнил точное число — сто двадцать пять дней прошло с тех пор, как он впустил в свое сердце Тино Придда. И всё в мире наконец-то встало на свои места. 

Рочикко Алва и сам не ожидал, что в тридцатый день рождения на обочине трассы Оллария-Эпинэ в обшарпанном нухэтском баре вдруг встретит часть себя. Деталь, без которой ни сесть, ни встать, ни жизни порадоваться. Просто до встречи с Тино он не понимал, насколько убого живёт, сколь малым довольствуется. Зато теперь понял и... — взгляд за спину, — ... можно уже ни о чем не волноваться. Все, что нужно для счастья — всегда под рукой. 

Отвернувшись к столу, Рокэ удовлетворенно потянулся, поднес сигарету к губам и одной затяжкой расправился с ней. Зажав в зубах огрызок фильтра, смахнул на пол испорченный эскиз и за несколько минут наваял новый. И, естественно, он оказался лучше прежнего. Потому что новьо вдохновлял нереально. Как ангел-хранитель, спустился в небес и каждым взмахом ресниц овевал Рокэ волнами вдохновения и заряжал энергией оргазмов. 

Впрочем, присутствие темных эманаций в Тино тоже ощущалось. И тем и был прекрасен, ведь истинная муза сочетает в себе божественно-чистое с демонически-порочным. 

По крайней мере, таковы были представления Рокэ о музах, и от контрастного обаяния Тино у него захватывало дух. Он не мог противостоять ему ни в чем, как будто снова стал подростком и втрескался до полной дурости, до наивного идиотизма, когда в предвкушении счастья и бабочки в животе, и кролики в сердце, и сам ты как бабочка и кролик, то порхаешь в небесах, то хочешь трахаться до потери пульса.

Вот какой неповтормый эффект производил на него изгнанник из унылого семейства Приддов. Даже банальное «твою ж мать» из его изящных уст, его звонким нежным голосом инициировало внутри Рокэ маленькое кровоизлияние в член. А если бы постарался? Мог бы и до инфаркта довести...

Рокэ усмехнулся и, вспомнив об окурке, наконец-то выкинул его. 

Прекрасно поставленный голос возлюбленного некоторые недалекие личности считали слишком резким и высоким — от зависти и несмыслия в прекрасном, полагал Рокэ. Да и хуй бы с ними. 

Рокэ взглянул на часы. Часы показывали, что уже без пяти минут ужин. Предполагалось, что они отправятся в ресторан, но в какой — еще не решили. Лично Рокэ сгодился бы любой вариант: во-первых, вкус еды он в последнее время не ощущал — совсем, словно рецепторы во рту сломались. Во-вторых, в обществе Тино даже самые заезженные и скучные заведения виделись ему иначе, сквозь радужно-сверкающую призму счастья... 

Убрав удачный эскиз в папку, довольный собой и жизнью кутюрье направился к психоделично окрашенному дивану. 

Из всех его любовников, о которых теперь и вспоминать-то было неловко, лишь Тино отжал себе право находиться в кабинете, когда он за работой. Более того — в лучших традициях Спрутов, захватчик поспешил запустить шупальца в самые глубины, и установил в кабинете лиливо-салатовый диван, категорически не вписывающийся в обстановку. На коем теперь и распростерся со всеми удобствами — на полу возле стройной ноги высилась початая бутылка шампанского, на широком подлокотнике — фужеры, а сам Тино возлежал на подушках, едва прикрыв срам шелковым халатом и котом, и листал очередной сценарий. 

— Ну-ка, кыш, кара мэрде*! — скомандовал Рокэ коту. 

Ответом ему было едва заметное шевеление вибриссов. Рокэ повторил требование, но без толку — кот неспешно приоткрыл глаза, смерил его уничижительным взглядом, и... закрыл глаза. 

Естественно, руки зачесались проучить наглую тварь, но Рокэ сдержался. Тино дорожил угольно-черным кошаком по кличке Октопусс, как будто тот был бриллиантовый — обращаться с ним «неуважительно» было строжайше запрещено. 

Этот момент в их отношениях очевидным образом требовал проработки — Рокэ намеревался заняться перевоспитанием обоих: и новьо и его домашней скотины. Но это требовало времени, которым он пока не располагал — увы! И проще было забивать. Так что кот продолжил строить из себя черного льва, а Рокэ сел рядом и налил шампанского. 

Джастин свой фужер опорожнил залпом — был сильно не в духе. 

— Что стряслось, в честь чего нервы? — спросил Рокэ, ласково приникая губами к затылку новьо. 

Тино лизнул пальцы, перевернул ещё несколько страниц и с раздражением отшвырнул сценарий в угол дивана. Рокэ не мог не умилиться — какая понятная пантомима! Всё ясно без слов: надоела тупость. 

Когда начинающий актер Тино Придд сыграл дебютную роль в фильме «Марк и Лаконий» и сразу же отхватил за неё статуэтку Августа — самую престижную премию в отрасли, — это стало сенсацией. Популярность Тино возросла до небес и, как водится, новорожденную звезду начали забрасывать новыми однотипными предложениями. Проекты так или иначе клонились к социальной тематике, а некоторые почти покадрово копировали пронзительную драму юноши Лакония, наркомана и проститутки, покончившего с собой в туалете больницы для умалишённых. 

Тино, наивная душа, ждал предложений более разнообразных и расценивал происходящее негативно.

— Что стряслось, что стряслось, — брюзгливо передразнил он и озорно зыркнул на Рокэ из-под отросшей челки. — Опять мой зад популярнее меня, вот что стряслось. Начало вроде бы интересное, хорошие диалоги, а потом ремарочка, что разговоры ведутся в постели и мой персонаж без трусов. Я интересую продюсеров, только когда снимаю штаны! А в остальном все хорошо. 

— А-а-а, — сочувственно протянул Рокэ. И сочувственно же поцеловал Тино в шею. 

— Б, — сердито буркнул тот. И оттолкнул любовника, недовольный, что его драму не понимают. 

Рокэ улыбнулся и, придвинувшись ещё ближе, погладил Тино по кончику изящного носа. Любовник был не в духе, но в каждом движении, даже во взмахах ресниц, ощущалось, что дурное настроение можно и нужно развеять... 

— Не дуйся: на сердитых воду возят. 

Возлюбленный пересилил себя и отзеркалил улыбку. 

— Хочу работать. Актером, а не копировальной бумажкой. Вот скажи, неужели так сложно написать сценарий, где нет постельных сцен? 

— Не суди их строго, — они же всего лишь люди. Когда видят твой умопомрачительный роскошный зад... Кстати, ты знаешь? Такой восхитительной задницы больше нет ни у кого — во всем мире.

Дабы придать весомости смелому утверждению, Рокэ подкрепил его делом — скользнул ладонью под шелк халата, откинул в сторону и легонько прикусил обнажившуюся ягодицу. 

— Бедные дрочилы, они просто не могут устоять перед соблазном раздеть тебя. Хотя бы на бумаге, в своих влажных фантазиях... — продолжая вещать в том же духе, Рокэ постепенно уложил возлюбленного на живот. Тот безропотно принял нужную ему позу и сам приподнял стройные бедра, чтобы Рокэ было удобнее ласкать место укуса. Сначала он делал это пальцами, потом губами и языком, и с каждым прикосновением всё глубже осознавал, что какой нахуй ресторан, когда перед тобой распростерт во всей своей доверчивой красе девятнадцатилетний любовник, чье тело подобно гальтарской статуе, глаза как весенние фиалки, и весь он лучится и сочится желанием отдаваться и отдавать??? Вскоре он уже проникал тремя пальцами в нежный, податливый, готовый ко всему (а как иначе после их безумных ночей?) зад. Чтобы максимально смягчить грядущее вторжение, прибегал к помощи языка, дразня и вылизывая растянутый вход. Но лишь когда новьо начал громко и страстно упрашивать, Рокэ встал на колени и резко, одним движением насадил его на член. 

— О, Змий, да... Нет... Резче! Ро... Да!! Так!! 

Тино был неповторим и непостижим во всем, в постели тоже. Иногда он хотел очень жесткий секс, иногда ванильно-нежный, а порой он не хотел близости вовсе, и на красивом лице появлялась гримаса боли и отвращения перед любым плотским поползновением любовника. Он был травмирован прошлыми отношениями, не хотел говорить об этом, и Рокэ относился к его тайне с затаеной ревностью и злостью, но и с бережным терпением в тоже время. 

Рочикко был не просто влюблен в этого парня, он истинно полюбил, и готов был ждать таяния льдов бесконечно. Но что поделаешь, природа есть природа — он вожделел своего новьо, страстно, по-кэналлийски, до искр из глаз. И, угрызаясь виной, при каждом благоприятном моменте норовил завалить Тино в горизонталь — порой не зная, прокатит или не прокатит, согласится — не согласится. 

Когда соглашался, им обоим стабильно было хорошо. Джастин достался ему почти девственником, но зато сам Рокэ рано вышел на дистанцию, без устали нарабатывал трахательный опыт и к своим тридцати разгадал все загадки физической стороны любви. Для него это было простой арифметикой — сделать так, чтобы соитие осталось в памяти любовника ярким событием, наслаждением, которое будешь вспоминать, краснея и бледнея. И от ощущения, что доставил удовольствие тому, кто нравится, мог нехило кайфануть и сам. Например, когда видел, что новьо отдается потоку его страсти, плывет по волнам его воли — с нежной улыбкой и широко распахнутыми глазами, и кончает с тихими прерывистыми стонами. 

В такие мгновения Рокэ обожал смотреть в душу Тино — сквозь радужки цвета аметиста и колодцы расширенных зрачков. И после секса был как пьяный — словно окунулся в океан вечности и подхватил на дне кессонную болезнь. 

Но все же это было не совсем то. Чтобы испытать не просто оргазм, а экстаз, он нуждался во встречном движении. И иногда Тино баловал его этой взаимной страстью. 

Актер от Создателя на экране и на сцене, в постели он обманывать не умел. Когда Тино самому хотелось, когда в нем самом разгоралась искра — это был другой Тино. 

И в этот раз вышло именно так — они занялись любовью, которой жаждали оба и на равных, и получили яркий искрящийся оргазма глаза-в-глаза, один на двоих. Эротичные стоны, провокационные позы, сверхъестественная растяжка и открытый чистый взор — Тино мог бы свести его с ума, если бы постарался. Потому что только демоны умеют быть невинными и порочными одновременно, и заставляют верить в неверуемое и трахать то, что должно покоиться на алтаре. 

Рокэ по сто сорок раз кончал и закуривал от осознания, что этот демонический океан теперь и навеки принадлежит ему. Ему одному. 

— Что, аметист моего сердца? — спросил он с льющейся из самого сердца нежностью, когда немного отошёл, выдохнул, и, задев ногой дурацкий сценарий, свалил его на пол. — Простим писак? Я лично склонен не прощать — ты прикасался к их дрочеву глазами. Это оскорбление чести и достоинства, повинны смерти. 

— Да ладно, я уже забыл о них... 

— Правда? — подтянувшись наверх, Рокэ заключил в ладони лицо любовника и поцеловал сначала в один глаз, потом в другой.

— Правда-правда, — Тино светло улыбнулся, зажмурился, и подставил лицо для новых поцелуев. 

Ему всегда не хватало любви — не хватало в детстве, не хватало теперь, в его хрупкие неполные девятнадцать. В семейке Приддов, сами того не ведая, уродуя и калеча, взрастили прекрасный солнечный цветок, сокровище, о котором другой мальчик, из не менее уебанской семьи, подсознательно мечтал всю жизнь, всем собою. 

С самой ранней юности, с первого ожога любови, Рочикко Алва знал — он будет счастлив только с таким же, как он сам. С любовником-пропастью, любовником-колодцем. Только многодневный проливной дождь любви способен наполнить эту пустоту — и значит, вечно есть, к чему стремиться, кому отдавать... 

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь не думаешь о сексе? Ведь только что было так хорошо-о-о... — то ли посетовал, то ли восхитился Джастин, отвечая на очередное прикосновение томной улыбкой и лёгкой дрожью сомкнутых век. 

— Так я же кэналлиец, — отозвался Рокэ. — Забыл? Мне хорошего много не бывает... 

И это было так. Снова и снова покрывая любимые губы поцелуями, ему даже пришло на ум загадать желание — на момент. Никогда не поступал так, и вдруг захотелось диалога с мирозданием. 

Зажмурившись, как Тино, он попросил вселенную, чтобы они были вместе вечно. Ни много, ни мало — ведь только вечность могла бы ему помочь, ведь одной жизни точно не хватит — насладиться красотой, глубиной, грацией этой души.

Всегда нужно желать несбыточного. Он хотел бы отразить в искусстве все, чем прекрасен Джастин, запечатлеть неповторимость его мыслей и тела во всех предметах, от новой одежды, до новых небесных светил. Но будет непросто даже начать, даже создать один-единственный эскиз — потому что невероятно сложно уместить целый мир в маленькую клетку материальности. Жизни не хватит...

А кому-то и полутора часов хватило, — с веселой злостью подумал Рокэ. Его и бесило, и смешило, что Тино брали как куклу и пихали в свои грязные сюжетцы всякие недостойные мудаки. И ему было плевать, сколько Августов они за это отхватили. Поверхностные бездари, что они могли понять об истинном потенциале его Тино?

Он в сотню раз глубже, тоньше, нежнее, наполненнее той серой массы, из которой они привыкли лепить свои "шедевры". Масштаб Джастина таков, что они смогли разглядеть лишь часть, эффектную оболочку. А целое проглядели и даже не поняли, что он ещё не картина, а загрунтованый холст. 

Рокэ был абсолютно уверен и не уставал повторять — жизни предстоит написать такую картину, что весь мир ахнет и падет ниц. Перед его Джастином. Таким неопытным, но таким мудрым — в науке любви без оглядки, без скрытых уловок и лишних слов... 

— У тебя снова холодные руки, любовь моя...

— Так я же северянин, — отозвался Тино, смеясь. — Забыл? Чтобы был горячим, нужно качественно и бесперебойно согревать. 

— Это запросто...

Заключив Тино в объятия, успокоив голову на его плече, Рокэ незаметно отпихинул ногой кота, вознамерившегося прыгнуть к ним третьим. И на душе стало тихо-тихо, мирно-мирно. Он то ли знал, то ли чувствовал, что мироздание услышало его и не имеет ничего против — Тино будет принадлежать ему. Всегда. Ему одному.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
